Bus Station
The Bus Station is a central transport hub station near Bienville Park in New Orleans. The Survivors pass through the park and find themselves at the Bus Station Evacuation Center where they must shut off an alarm to stop the gauntlet panic event to continue on in the chapter, The Park in Left 4 Dead 2. __TOC__ History Serving as a central transport hub station in the middle of New Orleans, many passengers can travel by bus from the downtown area to the suburban areas of the city. Many tourists travelling by bus would be taken here where they can be dropped off and change bus lines. Interstate 10 is seen nearby allowing quick and easy access to the highways for travelers. The station also has its own repair garages that are open from 6:00 A.M. to 6:00 P.M. where they would fix, repair, or tune up buses that needed to be fixed or needed maintenance work. Current Status This station was converted into a CEDA evacuation center and served as one of the main evac sites in New Orleans. People were told to head to this location due to the fact that the buses were used as evacuation transports by CEDA and the large capacity of people the bus station and Bienville Park can hold. When the Infection started, bus services were suspended and CEDA brought in a decontamination trailer in order to screen refugees, and put up fences to form an orderly line. The process of this evacuation center was first people would come through the park into the decontamination trailer, await security clearance from the tower, then proceed through the zigzag pattern of fences and at the checkpoint, give a CEDA representative their medical information, continue on into the bus station and finally board an evacuation transport. When the Infection was out of control, the military took over this evac site and was trying to separate the Carriers from everyone else to stop the spread of infection. With the Infected nearby, people began to mass panic and started rioting to be let in to the evacuation center. However, the military responded by shooting everyone and finally they pulled out of that sector. Gallery Buses.jpg|The buses CEDA was using for evac vehicles parked at the bus station Bus station.jpg|The front of the bus station Bus station military presence.jpg|Humvees from when the Military took over CEDA's operation at the bus station Biohazard garbage.jpg|Biohazard trash that can be found to the left of the luggage at the front of the bus station CEDA body bags bus station.jpg|CEDA body bags seen next to the luggage at the front of the station Dead Carriers.jpg|The non-infected survivors (Carriers) shot and killed by the Military Military sign 11a.jpg|U.S. Military sign in the Bus Station safe room 2013-04-21_00044 crop.jpg|The Gauntlet Event Notes * The military apparently shot non-Infected individuals here before The Survivors arrived. * This is the first time the Survivors get to enter a CEDA decontamination trailer despite seeing several in Savannah, Georgia. * The crescendo event here is a gauntlet event meaning the horde will continuously spawn and the Survivors must keep moving in order to survive until they turn off the alarm that is attracting the horde. * The interstate can be seen above and beside the maintenance garage for the buses. * Smokers have a high probability of being spawned on the rooftops, or on one of the buses. Furthermore, a Smoker regularly spawns at a distant rooftop when one Survivor reaches the tower. Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:The Parish Category:Locations